Prince of Singing
by Miracle Angel
Summary: The Seigaku regulars have to take part in a singing competition as a fundraiser for school. Together with Rikkai Dai and Hyotei, watch them sing their hearts out! Warnings: Pillar Pair fluff. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic so I'm not that good at it. R&R. No flames please! Sorry if I'm bad at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Nani?!"

"Yes, unfortunately, we have to think of something as a fundraiser for the school carnival" Inui stated.

The Seigaku regulars were having a meeting somewhere in the tennis courts. Somehow, the school had organized a carnival and different clubs had to think of an event or a booth for the carnival to raise funds.

"Why don't we set up a kissing booth?" Momoshiro's mouth watered at the thought. "I get to kiss many girls too!"

Everybody shuddered at the thought about Tezuka sticking his butt out and kissing someone.

"Momo! One hundred laps now!"

"Fsshhh…buchou should give more," Kaidou smirked.

"What was that, baka mamushi?!"

"I said buchou should give more! Fsshhh…" So they started arguing, only to be interrupted by Tezuka.

"Momo! Kaidou! Two hundred laps now!"

"H-Hai!"

"Saa, how about a Dunking Machine?"

"Che, imagine buchou..."

Again, they shuddered at the thought…Tezuka death glaring at the person who dunked him…Nobody would dare try and their booth would be a total failure.

"Fuji! Three hundred laps now!"

Fuji chuckled as he began running the laps assigned.

"Ii data. Tezuka prefers being kissed than getting dunked."

"Inui! Four hundred laps now!"

Apparently, the next person would get five hundred laps.

When the three had finished with their laps, they went back to where the regulars were and continued discussing what to do for the carnival.

"Anou, what if we do a skit?"

"Yadda!" was the immediate response coming from the freshman.

"Saa, don't tell me Echizen can't act?" the tensai's smile got wider.

Tezuka's glasses flashed as his precious little 'pillar' was being insulted. "Fuji! Kawamura! Five hundred laps!"

"Saa, I'm sure Tezuka would come in pretty useful as a tree in the background. You are so experienced in that, I'm sure it would be very convincing. You just have to act normally. Oh, and remember not to assign anyone laps during the skit."

"…" Tezuka gave him a if-you-don't-run-now-you'll-die look.

"Maa, here, Taka-san." The sadist handed him the racket.

"BURNING" and they sped off.

Inui smiled and added more data to his notebook. He would take care not to offend or poison Echizen if he wanted to live. But he would use this information in case anything happens. Or he could just sell it to the tensai. He was sure that Fuji would use it and he would get more valuable data.

"Why not hold a concert? I'm sure ochibi can sing, nya!" Kikumaru chirped happily.

Ryoma pulled down his cap. "Che, mada mada dane, senpai."

"Aa. I'm sure that is appropriate," The poker faced captain nodded in approval.

"There is a 98% chance that fan girls would attend the concert to see the Seigaku regulars sing. However, there is also a 97% chance that not all of us can sing. Excluding me of course," Inui said.

Everybody sniggered. Well, except for Tezuka, Kawamura and Kaidou, obviously.

"Oh? So you don't believe me? Shall I show you I can sing as well as I can record data?" And so he started singing. His singing was so bad that they all had to cover their ears.

"Fsshhh. Senpai, I think it is a good idea if you stop singing now."

Inui shut up at once, obeying his doubles partner. He seemed oblivious to the people covering their ears and thought that his kouhai just wanted him to save his talent for the concert.

"Mou, Tezuka, can you sing?" Fuji inquired.

"…"

Everyone stared open mouthed at them, shocked that Fuji was not assigned laps. Ryoma pulled down his cap more ("Che"), seemingly jealous. Inui seemed to have noticed this as he quickly jotted something in his notebook.

"But where will we stage the concert?" Oishi asked.

"Ne, Hyoutei's Monkey King should be able to afford a stage, right?"

"Saa, I could get him to sponsor for us," Fuji, who have somehow managed to finish the laps so quickly, suggested, his grin getting wider.

Everybody suddenly pitied Hyoutei tennis club's captain.

o0o0o0o0o

_Over at Hyoutei tennis courts_

Atobe Keigo sneezed, allowing his opponent to score.

"Damn it. Concentrate!" He told himself.

He returned the favour by scoring with his Tannhauser Serve.

"6 games to love!"

o0o0o0o0o

_Back at Seigaku_

"Saa, shall I give him a call then?"

There was quite a distance between the tensai and the rest of the regulars. They wanted to be as safe as possible if the third year wanted to blackmail someone.

"Mou…I guess that's a yes then?" Chuckling to himself, he dialed Atobe's number on his phone.

"_You have reached Ore-sama. What do you want?"_

"Saa, you see, I would like a stage…" and he began explaining the situation.

"_So…you need a stage for fundraiser?"_

"Aa…"

"_And what makes you think Ore-sama will agree to be your sponsor? Haah?"_

"Mou, it will be embarrassing if you don't," was the only reply.

"_Fine. But Ore-sama demands to participate."_

"Are you rejecting this offer?" Cerulean eyes were revealed.

"_If you are trying to threaten Ore-sama, Ore-sama shall send Oshitari to blackmail you."_

The sadist gulped. He did not like to be beaten at his own game. The regulars must have noticed as sensed a dark aura coming from Fuji and they quickly excused themselves from the scene.

"I-I need to…to…go to the washroom!"

"I'll come with you, Momo Senpai!"

Everybody seemed to need the washroom at the same time. Things were certainly going to get worse.

"Fine. Hyoutei can participate…then again, why not make this into a singing competition?" Twinkling blue eyes greeted the Seigaku regulars when they came back from the washroom.

"I-I need a drink!"

And they went off again, carefully not wanting to cross paths with him.

"_Good idea. Ore-sama can show off his talents too."_

"I'll tell you the date at a later time. Maybe I can get Rikkai Dai to participate too…" Fuji trailed off in his thoughts and hung up.

* * *

Well, that's all. I'm too lazy to add the call to Rikkai Dai. In case you're wondering how they can run so fast, I have no idea. I guess that's what trains their stamina then?

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is the updated chapter. I realized this story had some loopholes. O.O please forgive me! Oh, and please vote who you want the winner to be for this contest at my profile!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

To save the trouble, I edited the front part only so if you have read the rest you can just read that part. :)

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

After Fuji had rung up the participants, he sunk himself into a seat in a cafe with Yukimura, Tezuka, and Atobe currently in a heated debate about the contest. Fuji was explaining the rules antagonizing slowly to the other three as he was the one who made it up and it was like the others were mere infants who knew nothing about it. Well, he was supposingly the organizer of the whole contest.

"With a total of twenty four participants, we need-" Fuji started off.

"That would be Rikkai Dai, Seigaku, and Hyoutei? Who is the extra one?" Yukimura interrupted him.

"Rikkai Dai's Yanagi Renji would not be participating. His singing is quite horrible, I am sure you would need a therapist after listening to his singing. The extra two are Yamabuki's Sengoku and Dan Taichi," replied Fuji calmly, continuing as if Yukimura had not interrupted him.

Yukimura did not even ask how Fuji knew that Renji's singing is horrible. Perhaps being both a tensai and sadist has its uses.

"Yes, and there will be four rounds to determinate the winner."

"Which will most certainly be Ore-sama."

Tezuka thought of what Ryoma would do in this situation, and his mouth twitched a little which formed a smile.

_FLASH._

"…" His poker face returned without a hint of its slip up a moment ago.

"Saa, it will make good merchandise."

"Fuji, you will run a hundred laps in school later," although his voice was flat, his tone was, without a doubt, menacing.

Taking it lightly, he whipped out a pen and started penning down the plan.

"So…in the first round, twelve people would be eliminated, leaving us with eleven. Then, we would have five people left in the second, three people in the third, and the last would decide the winner. Agreed?"

"Aa…" The other three nodded their approval.

"Maa, so it's settled then," The tensai was satisfied with the work done.

Tezuka noted a weird grin made its way up to Fuji's beaming face and suspected that Fuji was up to something. Closely scrutinizing his face, he made a mental note to himself to be extra cautious around that guy. Not to mention, watch out for Ryoma too. The tensai might do something to the freshman prodigy. Tezuka shivered at the thought and did not allow his imagination to run wild.

"Oh yes, somebody should inform Yamabuki too."

"Ore-sama will do it. Be awed by Ore-sama's initiative."

"…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: The next day at Seigaku ::_

"Is everyone clear?"

The ever stoning buchou was just standing stiffly beside Fuji, arms crossed over each other, leaving the tensai to do all the work.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Inui and the non-regulars will be setting up a booth to sell merchandise," Fuji half heartedly threw a remark.

"What kind of merchandise, exactly?" questioned Oishi. The mother hen never seemed to relax until everything was settled. By reliable people. Definitely not Fuji.

"Saa, you'll see," the sadist smirked, with the ever mysterious smile plastered on his face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: Hyoutei ::_

"Kabaji," the diva snapped his fingers.

Kabaji got the hint and lifted the regulars, two at a time, on his shoulders and carried them in front of Atobe.

"Listen to Ore-sama. Ore-sama has signed all of you up to a singing competition-"

"What?! A singing competition?!" Mukahi exclaimed, and yelled, quite rudely too.

"Yes, a singing competition. That is exactly what Ore-sama said. Do not interrupt Ore-sama when Ore-sama is talking or else Ore-sama shall assign laps to those who cut Ore-sama off," snapped Atobe, obviously ticked off.

Nobody dared to even open their mouths after that. They knew that it was not an empty threat so they stood quietly and listened, dreading every single minute of it.

"This singing competition is organized by Seigaku for fund raising. Ore-sama has kindly sponsored the stage. On the condition that we participate, but of course this is not a problem since Ore-sama is sure all of you are willing and enthusiastic to show off your singing skills. This is a wonderful opportunity to prove that Hyoutei is better than Seigaku. Ore-sama demands that you all do not embarrass yourself and Ore-sama."

Ootori blinked. "You mean…you want us to…sing?" he stuttered over the word, as if it is hell itself.

"Of course Ore-sama wants you to sing. What else would you do in a singing competition? Croak?"

"S-sing? But I have never sung before!" Ootori looked aghast.

"Don't worry your head over it, Choutarou. I bet you're a great singer. Everything will be fine," Shishido gave his doubles partner a reassuring smile.

"Aa. Thank you, Shishido-san." He smiled back weakly in return, though it did not look very convincing.

"Is Rikkai going to participate too?" Jirou yawned after waking up from his nap and still looked slightly dazed, his hair slightly tousled.

"Yes, yes. Didn't Ore-sama already tell you? How many times do you want Ore-sama to repeat? Rikkai and Yamabuki's Sengoku and Dan Taichi are participating too."

"Oh, sorry. I was sleeping," Jirou suddenly seemed more alert. "Does that mean Bunta will be joining too?"

"Aa."

"Cool! I'll get to see Bunta again!" Jirou clapped his hands together gleefully.

Jirou stared unblinkingly at Atobe goggle-eyed. Atobe felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze and was distracted for a moment.

"Ah, and Ore-sama will be the winner, of course. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: Rikkai Dai ::_

"…with Hyoutei, Sengoku and Dan Taichi," Rikkai Dai's captain finished off.

"That means…Jirou will be there?" Marui asked, obviously horrified.

"It seems so," Yukimura replied, chuckling at the priceless expression on Marui's face.

"Oh damn it. I need to get a weapon. Fast." The competition was just a week away.

"May I suggest Inui's latest invention, Inui's Special Deluxe Juice?" Yanagi smiled. "I have fresh stock."

"Is it effective? I need something more effective than juice, you know." The Rikkai Dai regulars, minus Yanagi, seemed unaware of the danger lying behind Inui's concoctions. How naïve.

The data player grinned in glee and murmured mysteriously, "Oh, trust me. One sip will make your dear friend faint. One mouthful will make him die."

"Horribly." He added as an afterthought.

"And if you are wondering how to get him to drink it, I have a water gun right here," he continued, before Marui could ask. Well, he is a data player.

"Sweet! Thanks Renji!" And he started filling the water gun with Inui's juice.

"Let me just test this," and he aimed a mouthful at the person next to him, which just so happens to be Yagyuu who wanted to open his mouth to speak, and the juice went into his mouth. Unfortunately.

The next second, Yagyuu was lying flat on the floor with a loud thump. Who knew that Yagyuu weighed so much?

"Why you…" Niou growled, preparing himself for the revenge he will be getting for his beloved partner and he started chasing Marui around.

"Marui! Niou! Fifty laps!" Sanada barked.

"Buchou…" Both of them looked at their captain with puppy dog eyes, pleading and shuddering at the torture they have to suffer.

Yukimura chuckled softly and ordered, "Listen to your fukubuchou. Don't worry, it's not that hard." _And I've seen Seigaku regulars done more, _he mused.

Marui and Niou sighed as they went to run the laps given by their mean, mean vice-captain. Well, at least they have something in common. They both agreed that Sanada has a black heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3. Enjoy!

Thanks to: Editor: TeNsHi No ToIki

Co-Editor: Smilylily

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_:: On the day of the carnival ::_

Tezuka sauntered around the school, dropping by at booths which other clubs had set up. He had yet to visit his own club's booth yet. He did not even know where the stage was and was in no hurry to find out. Knowing Fuji and Atobe, it would be a rather horrendous sight. _Yudan sezu ni ikkou, better let things run its course,_ he thought. Tezuka wished that Echizen Ryoma was with him. With him around, things would certainly prove to be more…interesting. Well, it would be, without the other regulars, that is.

After an inner debate, the captain finally decided to head to the tennis club's booth. Upon arriving at the booth which was just next to the tennis courts, Tezuka's eyes widened. His brain stopped functioning and he almost fainted. Of shock.

In place of the tennis courts, was a 100,000 seating area concert hall.

Tezuka's glasses flashed, "Fuji." Tezuka snapped back to his senses.

"Yes, Tezuka?" Fuji walked up to Tezuka, his usual smile widened.

"Explain this now, where are the tennis courts?"

"Saa, there was nowhere else to build the stage," the tensai stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Tezuka was glad that the freshman prodigy had not seen this yet. He had to think of something to pacify Ryoma. If not, the consequences could be dire. Ryoma would probably throw a tantrum. Tezuka's glass heart would shatter if that happened. Why hadn't Fuji spared a thought of his poor, fragile heart?

The poker faced captain was brought back to reality when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down. There he was, cute innocent Ryoma, pointing at the 100,000 seating area concert hall.

"Ne, buchou. What happened to the tennis courts?"

"Aa," he said slowly, his brain whirring for an answer, "It's only temporary. Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine by next week." _I hope,_ he grimaced.

"Che," grumbled Ryoma, who went to look at the merchandise at the booth.

"Ohayou," the Hyoutei regulars appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Tezuka. Ore-sama sees that you have noticed the lavishly built concert hall. Courtesy of Ore-sama of course. You are welcome. Be awed by Ore-sama's generosity," the diva puffed up his chest proudly and flicked his silver hair.

"…" The stoic captain gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself so that he would not lose his stoic exterior.

"Ore-sama gives you permission to escort Ore-sama to your booth. You shall escort Ore-sama to your booth now. Who knows? Maybe Ore-sama will donate some money to you peasants. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji said with a nod.

So, Tezuka 'escorted' Atobe and his crew to the booth, reluctantly, and noticed to his extreme frustration that it was only a short distance away, only to be overtook by a once sleepy Jirou who jumped up and down excitedly, yelling, "Bunta! Bunta!"

Apparently, Rikkai Dai had already arrived and was looking at the merchandise. Suddenly, Marui, as if he could sense that Jirou was near, whipped out a water gun and sprayed some orange colored juice into Jirou's mouth. The unfortunate volley player instantly fell into deep slumber again.

"Heh… This juice sure works. You've got to admit, Jirou looks kinda cute when he is sleeping," Marui mused.

Jirou woke up from his slumber immediately, wide awake. "Waa! Marui Bunta just called me cute!"

"When you're sleeping!" he added hastily.

"Okay! I'll go to sleep now!" and he went back to sleep, despite being excited and all.

With a snap of his fingers, Atobe ordered Kabaji to carry the sleeping regular. Kabaji lifted Jirou up and hauled him over his shoulder.

Tezuka looked at Marui and Jirou and went deep in thoughts. Is this what will happen to him and Ryoma if he made his feelings known? He shook his head despairingly. There was no way he would express his feelings towards the tennis prodigy.

"There you are, Tezuka. These tickets are selling like hot cakes. I guess Inui was right when that it would attract fan girls like bees to honey. Not even that, almost the whole school had bought the tickets," Oishi shook his head in amazement.

"Aa." Was the only reply the stoic captain could give as he was already lost in his own world. It seemed to him that an occasional aa, yes, no, would satisfy these people.

"Tezuka!! Are you alright? Are you sick? You don't seem yourself. Do you need a rest?" the mother hen began his usual fussing.

"Daijoubu. Don't worry."

Upon the arrival of the two Yamabuki regulars, Fuji had called for a meeting for all participants. Tezuka made his way to the entrance of the concert hall.

"Minna, it's almost time for the contest. Here's the arrangement," he gave everybody a piece of paper each. "There are details on the paper about who you are singing with, and what song. Memorize the song by the time you are supposed to go on stage. Ah, and Yanagi Renji and Eiji will be the MC. That's all. Ganbatte ne?"

With that, they were dismissed.

"What!? We're supposed to memorize this song in such a short time?!" Shishido started complaining.

"Calm down, Shishido-san. Let's start now. I'll help you practice," Ootori said and flashed a .

"Aa. Arigatou, Choutarou." He managed a smile.

Atobe cleared his throat. "Ahem. In case you haven't noticed, the title of this song is called 'Fujori', sung by _Hyoutei Eternity. _This means that Hyoutei shall sing together. Ore-sama shall lead Hyoutei to victory. Ore-sama-tachi no bigi ni yoi na."

Tezuka was astounded. He was to be in a band called Aozu, apparently named after one of Inui's juice, with Oishi, Fuji, and most importantly, Ryoma. He could not afford to drag the whole band down just because of his horrid singing. And he did not want to embarrass himself in front of the whole school, especially since he had been practicing.

He had tried every mean and way to hustle his parents and grandfather out of the house. When they were gone, he would practice his singing.

"Saa," the sadistic tensai interrupted his thoughts, head tilted to the side, "shall we start practicing then?"

"Do we have a choice?" Oishi said weakly

"Nope." Fuji gave a smile that said Do-it-or-else.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: The contest ::_

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! I am Kikumaru Eiji and this is Yanagi Renji and we will be your MCs for today! For Round 1, first up, we have, Aozu! Members are Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Syuichirou, Fuji Syuusuke, and Echizen Ryoma!"

* * *

A/N: i'm thinking of a sequel once this fic is finished. give your opinion! dejavu or diff pov?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes! Finally chapter 4 is up. I actually wanted to translate Sankyuu~! romaji lyrics to english. But I gave up in the end. Haha. If anybody has any english lyrics for that song pls pm me! I will update~! Ah yes, there's abit of OOC inside. Especially Yanagi Renji, since I'm not sure what kind of person he is. He doesn't appear much in the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Note: _Italics _are for thoughts and song lyrics

Warning: Abit of Yaoi(I'm not sure if it's even classified but I'll juz put it like that in case), Tezuka shows his love for Ryoma! But in his mind only...Sigh

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR THE WINNER OF THIS CONTEST ON MY PROFILE.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

"Welcome! I am Kikumaru Eiji and this is my fellow MC, Yanagi Renji! Today, we're hosting our very own singing competition with the tennis regulars of Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai, and Yamabuki! The winner will get a very special prize! Who will be the winner? It's your chance to vote who gets into the next round! But of course, you'll have to pay for each vote. Vote as much as you like, this is a fundraiser! And to add on to the entertainment, the ones who get eliminated will have to drink Inui's newest invention, the Rocky Mountain Deluxe! Here's Inui to explain this special juice!"

"Rocky Mountain Deluxe. Made of real mountain rocks and dew of mountain. Contains high levels of calcium, minerals, iron, and vitamin R. Makes your throat smooth. The losers have real honor in being the first to try out this new drink." Inui's glasses glinted. Everybody gave a shudder.

"Alright, let's get started already! Give it up for Aozu singing Birthday!" he exclaimed and gave a little wink as the crowd went wild.

Tezuka Kunimitsu swallowed as he heard Kikumaru announcing the first performance. This was it. The perfect chance to be humiliated in front of the whole school. He looked at Ryoma for some comfort, but the freshman prodigy was not beside him. He turned and saw the golden eyed boy arguing with a certain diva.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma threw one last glare at Hyoutei's Monkey King and fell in obediently beside his captain. Together with Fuji and Oishi, they trooped out onto the large platform. The brunette's throat tightened. Never before had so many people's eyes focused on him. Not even during a tennis match.

"Mada mada dane," the freshman muttered.

Hearing his voice was relieve for Tezuka. He became more settled down and he wasn't so nervous anymore.

The music started playing and they sang in tune to the music.

_Worries or impatience are futile_

_Things like dreams cannot be found hastily_

_Not for other people, nor for someone else_

_Just paint it with your own colours…_

So far so good. The captain did not make any mistakes. Perhaps this isn't so bad after all.

_Each and every one of our feelings,_

_Like the candle flame on the birthday cake_

_Will become a great light one day_

_Illuminating it's your dream_

_Starting with the things you like, go forward without fear for failure_

_To you on the day you take the first step of this journey_

_Happy Birthday to you_

Tezuka stole a quick glance at the singer next to him. The bluish-green haired seemed to be enjoying himself. Tezuka's mouth formed a rare smile. Unfortunately, Fuji saw it and his mysterious grin got even wider. The stoic captain sensed this and quickly reverted back to his usual self, the one without any expressions.

_In the almost countless times of encounters and farewells_

_Amongst the repeating days, make this a memorial day_

_Surely in here, no matter when_

_Yes, it'll be full of smiling faces_

Time passed very quickly. Especially if you are spending time enjoying thoroughly what you are doing with a loved one. Tezuka quickly mental slapped himself. Being a captain and all, he should not even have these thoughts in his mind. But he could not help noticing the freshman prodigy that has caught his attention ever since he saw his bratty attitude, his golden eyes, and his tennis.

_Each and every one of our feelings,_

_Like the candle flame on the birthday cake_

_If they get blown out in just one breath_

_It's still not enough, your dreams_

_Starting with the things you like, go forward without fear for failure_

_To you on the day you take the first step of the journey_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Finally. The test of endurance was over. Tezuka could not help feeling relieved.

"Saa, Tezuka, you're not bad," the tensai was the first to comment on his singing.

"Aa."

"So tell me, what made you smile just now? Was it Echizen?" Fuji's smile reached what seems to be its limit.

"…"

Tezuka tried to maintain his poker face but it still showed a hint of anger. Fuji's smile got even wider (apparently his smile has no limits), but he did not pursue the matter.

"Hoi hoi! Now it's our turn, nya!" Kikumaru, bouncing up and down, led the rest of the Seigaku regulars towards the stage as Yanagi announced the turn for Cap to Bin to perform.

_Tatoeba 'eien' da tte 'isshun' no atsumari_

_Yume o narabete Go way ashita e_

_Higashi e nishi e kodou no supiido agete_

_Chirakatta kumo datte sora no dezain nanda_

_Nakute ii mono nante naisa_

_Migi e hidari e kokoro no noizu shibotte_

_Ikkou yo aou yo kono ame ga yandara..._

_Everybody hashirou yo busaiku datte ii sa_

_Sakanai tane nadonai kono te de sagashite tsukamou yo_

_Uso mo shinjitsu mo tashite ni de warou yo_

_Happii wa rakkii ja nai_

_Sankyuu! soko ni ite kurete_

This continued for the rest, with Niou and Yagyuu singing _Come on! Let's Go!, _Marui and Jackal singing _Windy _Road, Kirihara singing _Akaku Shimeru Tsuki_, Sanada singing _Rolling Stars, _Yukimura singing _Jibun ni Shikai Mienai Hikari, _Sengoku singing _Chottozutsu, _Dan Taichi singing _Kimi to Boku no Make a Wish, _and they were pretty much the same. Well, except Hyoutei. When it was Hyoutei's turn to perform, the egoistic Atobe Keigo played a well recorded cheer for Hyoutei.

"The winner is Hyoutei! The winner is Hyoutei! The winner is Atobe! The winner is Atobe!"

This chant continued until the Hyoutei regulars reached the center of the stage and the diva snapped his fingers.

"Ore-sama-tachi no bigi ni yoi na!" And the 'crowd' erupted with their cheers and clapping but immediately fell silent as the music started.

_Stop looking at me with amazed look_

_At a quiet place, let's talk_

_I'm not doing anything particular here_

_But I feel awkward and am at a loss for words_

_There is not a chance to make an excuse_

_I even don't have a way to escape_

_I was told this and that_

_Told you everything from the beginning_

_What do you want more?_

_Pretending I am frustrated making things unclear like this_

_I want to be forgiven_

_I don't care if it's a little absurd_

And the song ended with the usual "Ore-sama-tachi no bigi ni yoi na!"

"Please take your time to vote while all the contestants gather up on stage. Whoever gets eliminate will have to drink Rocky Mountain Deluxe," Yanagi stated, somewhat evilly.

Tezuka went pale. Not that it was any different from his usual face. But he did not want to drink that horrible drink at all costs. And he did not want Ryoma to get eliminated too. If not, he would drink that horrible liquid with solid chunks floating on its surface for the freshman prodigy. All in the name of love.

"According to the voting results, thirteen of you have been eliminated," Yanagi started off dully. Very dully. "Inui, Momoshiro, Kaidou, Kawamura, Jirou, Kabaji, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu, Niou, Dan, please step forward. You have just been eliminated."

Everybody gulped, except for Inui and Yanagi. They knew what was going to happen next. Inui appeared behind the 'losers' pushing a tray of Rocky Mountain Deluxe.

"You're welcome. My pleasure."

"Do we have to drink that?"

"You're welcome. My pleasure."

"Okay! Okay! We get it! We'll drink it!"

They took a glass each and looked at each other.

"One, two, three! Cheers!" And they downed the glass.

The effect was immediate. The stage was suddenly filled with dead bodies, already starting to decompose.

Tezuka heaved a sigh of relief. Now with Inui gone, they would not have to drink the Rocky Mountain Deluxe anymore, even if they lost.

"Che, mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked.

* * *

A/N: I think Tezuka has abit of OOC here too. Please R&R! No flames please! Reviews really boost my morale. I need them to continue the next chapter! Oh, and if you were wondering why my style of writing changed. I have decided to change this whole story from chapter 3 onwards to Tezuka's POV. I think I'll be doing a sequel (if this is a success) in Fuji's POV. Same story. Different Plot. Give me your opinions! Haha.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay. I've finally finished Chapter 5. I had to rush through it cuz I juz finished watching shakugan no shana. More hints of pillar pair here. I love Gather! It's the nicest song I've ever heard. Seriously. You should listen to it. XD Please review and no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Note: _Italics_ are song lyrics or thoughts. _Italics_ in brackets () are song lyrics in echo. There's a line in **bold**, it's Tezuka's thoughts in between the song.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Maa, here's the details for the second round," Fuji handed out pieces of paper during the break.

Tezuka looked at his paper. He was going to sing solo. _Dakishimete shimai sou sa. _The brunette sighed. He was looking forward to singing a duet with Echizen Ryoma. It seemed quite impossible. Especially if Fuji was the one grouping people together. But since it is Fuji, he must have his reasons. No, wait. What is he thinking? There were no way Fuji's reasons made any sense. He sighed again and started memorizing his song.

"Nya, ochibi! We get to sing together! With Fujiko too," Kikumaru chirped happily.

"Che," the freshman pulled his cap down lower.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: Time for the concert again ::_

"Hoi hoi! We're back again! This time, with half the number we started off with, only four people will be eliminated in this round. However, the losers need not drink the Rocky Mountain Deluxe. First up, we have Tezuka Kunimitsu singing Dakishimete shimai sou sa!"

Tezuka walked up to the stage as the MCs left the stage. He had to use a lot of effort to mask his panic. It was much worse doing it solo. The music started playing and he took a deep breath.

_This is my song for you_

_My melody that cannot reach your side._

_This is my love for you_

_The two of us could make this last eternally._

**That's right. This song is for you.**

_Staying like that, you don't make_

_Any sorts of important changes to your lifestyle_

_Days of regrets and reflection_

_Therefore suit you._

"_If tomorrow comes, I can surely change then."_

_There's no uneasiness._

_Things are all right now._

Everybody gasped at the overflowing emotions. Unexpectedly, Tezuka has some talent for singing. Fuji looked pointedly at Ryoma but the freshman prodigy did not notice. He was staring intently at the stoic captain.

_It seems I have no choice but to hold you_

_Because you're smiling in that sort of way_

_I'll never let you be alone._

_I definitely don't want to ever let you go._

Tezuka let out a sigh of relief. He bowed politely and made his way backstage.

"Nice one, buchou," Ryoma smiled at him.

Tezuka let his mouth twitch a little in return.

"Next up, we have Ao to Bin to Kan, formed by Ryoma, Fuji, Kikumaru, Atobe, Oshitari, Sanada, Kirihara and Sengoku, singing Gather." Yanagi said, without a hint of emotion. Well, so much for him being the MC.

Somehow, the audience was still gaping in amazement at the previous performance.

"Why isn't the crowd cheering, haah? Forget it. Ore-sama has back up. Be awed by ore-sama's readiness." With a snap of fingers, applauding and cheering could be heard. Probably from the speakers. But they fell silent when music was played. Apparently, the sound system wasn't able to play both at the same time.

_Embrace wholly, believe in this wish_

_And just walk forward to the future that we want to reach_

_Forget yesterday's worries already as they're unneeded_

_Tomorrow will come right away_

_Anyone will have these kinds of pains_

_You're not the only one when you look around_

_In the unforeseeable future, there's nothing to be afraid of_

_Don't be afraid, don't turn back_

_It's all right if you have a little courage_

_In this unending world (wipe)_

_We want to spread our arms and catch (your tears)_

_The answer we wish to discover (from here)_

_Embrace wholly (right away)_

_Believe in this wish (to tomorrow)_

_And just walk to the future we want to reach._

"Sugeeee!" Jirou exclaimed. Somehow, he was the first to recover from the deadly juice.

Atobe snapped his fingers again. "Ore-sama tachi no bigi ni yoi na!" and the crowd erupted into cheers again. Not played by speakers.

"Hoi hoi! Let's give it up for Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou, singing Brand New Days, nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed, while giving his trademark 'V' sign using his fingers.

_I was gazing over the court bathed in twilight_

_And my regrets were dyed crimson._

_The pride I sensed from my wavering back_

_Had taught me how to live._

_I won't lose to the ever changing rhythm of time_

_Not until I grasp in my hand true strength._

_In this place where the wind blows through, the door to infinity opens_

_Everyone loses their way when searching for answers (always)_

_The seasons we spent together will never fade in my mind_

_Let's continue searching for this place we're aiming for, endless though it may be_

_Brand new my days._

Applause came from the audience, though less loud than those before. This was the same as Oishi singing _Song for us_ and Yukimura singing _Shinjitsu_.

"And that's the end of Round 2! Get ready to vote as the contestants get on stage!"

There was much whispering going on in the crowd. All of them were so good and they were at a dilemma of who to vote for.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: 10 minutes later ::_

"Alright, the losers have been decided." Yanagi used 'losers' cruelly, as if he had no sympathy for them. "Oshitari, Sanada, Kirihara and Sengoku. You have been eliminated. Please get off the stage. Now."

Somehow, people got the feeling that Yanagi was taking pleasure in ordering his vice-captain to get off the stage but nobody blamed him for that. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not many people, apart from Yukimura, could order Sanada around and get away with it.

"Well, at least we don't have to drink that horrible Rocky Mountain Deluxe," Sengoku said, trying to be optimistic. It didn't last. Inui seemed to have been awakened from the dead.

"You're welcome. My pleasure." He was holding four glasses of Rocky Mountain Deluxe.

"Wait! Didn't Kikumaru say that we did not have to drink the horrible thing even if we lost?" Sengoku's face was white.

"You're welcome. My pleasure." Inui repeated and forced down two glasses of Rocky Mountain Deluxe in to his throat. Sanada, Oshitari and Kirihara gulped and took a glass each and downed it. The four were quickly ushered (carried?) out of the stage to prevent anyone from vomiting.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: Backstage ::_

"Saa, now we have nine people left. Well, here are the details for the next round," Fuji said.

Tezuka received his piece of paper. When he looked at it, his heart gave a little flutter. Maybe this was fate after all.

* * *

A/N: Did I make Inui too evil in this chapter? Haha. Please review! I need review! It gives me encouragement and support for the next chapter. Really. No flames please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: finally finished chapter 6. this is the last chapter. but im thinking of doing a sequel. you can go to my profile to vote if you want a sequel, or pm me, or just review! I rushed through this so im very very sorry if this doesn't meet your standards or expectations. I'm really busy these few days so yea. R&R no flames please! reviews are all appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis

Pairings: Pillar pair

Warning: mild YAOI, i think. I'm not sure the definition of YAOI but i noe its shounen ai.

Note: **Bold** is for sounds, _Italics_ are for thoughts and letters/notes

Advertisement (THIS IS IMPORTANT): Prince of Singing: Epilogue -- This is the epilogue of this fic, I especially like Atobe's letter, but so sad only have two reviews! -sobs-

She stole his heart -- My new fic, please read and review it! I'm heartbroken because I only have two...-sniffles-

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Tezuka was going to sing with the freshman prodigy after all. Wait. This must be some trick to get him embarrassed. What Tezuka learnt in his three years experience in the Seigaku tennis club was to never trust Fuji.

"Ne, buchou," Ryoma interrupted his thoughts, eyes still glued to the paper. "So we're going to sing together, huh?"

"Aa. Yudan sezu ni ikkou." The stoic captain nodded in reply.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome back to Round 3! Now, we have only nine contestants left, nya! Who will move on to the finals? Get ready to listen, enjoy, and vote! This round, six people will be eliminated! However, since we dragged Inui out of here, they will not have to drink the Rocky Mountain Deluxe. Are you ready? Give it up for our first duo, Tezuka-buchou and Echizen ochibi, singing Hikari no Saki!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

Tezuka took a deep breath. At least he wasn't singing solo this time round. But singing with Ryoma made his heart beat faster.

_Cut through the wind or wherever we may go_

_Let's speed onwards like a ship across the sea_

_Come, let's aim for the shining light_

_Face forward and unite as one, to wherever we may go._

**Doki doki. Doki doki. Doki doki.**

_With a face that's always, always calm, I'll always, always look forward_

_I'll never let you see me crouch in pain again._

_Everyone's here, so let's laugh together; we can still do it, bringing out all our strength_

_I understand, I won't overdo it; I'm not in pain, I'm alright_

Why is this so familiar?

Perhaps…perhaps it is the perfect description. Maybe.

_Ride the wind, throwing out your hands out into the sky_

_Spread your hands and throw away your worries_

_Come, let's fly with courage and hope in our hearts_

_Spread our wings anyway we wish, to wherever we may go._

Maybe not. _I have to ask Fuji later,_ Tezuka gritted his teeth as the pair went backstage.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: Backstage ::_

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"What are you planning?"

"Saa, you'll find out sooner or later," the ever mysterious reply

"Fuji…"

"Oh look, it's my turn now." And the blue-eyed tensai left for the stage.

_The mischievous wind loses its way_

_The idling morning flipping the open pages_

_While I slip on a new shirt,_

_Faint rays of sunlight shines upon the scenery on my window_

"_See you…" "…"_

"_I'll be back soon…" "…"_

_Did you hear me…?_

_One step by your side_

_Two steps when I come close_

_You make me feel so sweet_

_Why? Somewhere deep in my heart_

_Slowly becomes gentle_

_Important Treasure_

"Sugoi, nya, Fujiko!" Kikumaru said once Fuji appeared backstage.

"Arigatou, Eiji."

"Now please put your hands together to welcome Kikumaru and Oishi pair on stage." Regardless of Yanagi's boring voice, the audience managed to stay awake and clap for the Golden Pair.

_Suddenly a question!_

_If you play both singles and doubles, what type are you?_

_Constantly, you're progressing,_

_To a prodigy, you have no blind spot! So, singles!_

_Seriously, Eiji?_

_Look into these serious eyes, Oishi!_

_Come on, fairly!_

_But maybe you've always understood,_

_Since the very beginning of the beginning._

_Yeah, but you fight alone, and truly too much._

_That day on the hill, we swore to the sunset,_

_The promise for just the two of us._

Tezuka was envious of the Golden Pair. They were so close. So caring and so loyal towards each other. If only…

Round 3 continued with Atobe singing Oblivion, Shishido and Ootori singing Next Gate, and Yukimura singing Yume No Tsuzuki.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: End of Round 3 ::_

"Hoi hoi! You've listened to them sing, you've heard their voices, now it's your turn to vote! Get ready, and vote!"

There were sounds of button pushing. Tezuka held his breath. There were only going to be 3 finalists, which meant that compared to the other people who had better voices, he stood no chance of going to the final round. He braced himself for elimination.

And so, the results were out and displayed on the screen behind the contestants.

Contestants going to next round were:

Echizen Ryoma.

Fuji Syuusuke.

Atobe Keigo.

This was it then. Time to say goodbye to the world of singing. _At least I made it to the semi-finals and I don't need to drink that Rocky Mountain Deluxe_, Tezuka comforted himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_:: Round 4 ::_

"And we're back to Round 4! Leaving us with 3 contestants, who will emerge the victor? Remember, it's your choice, nya! First up, we have Echizen Ryoma singing Rising!"

_You're surely somebody who can be calm_

_With the same sort of everyday_

_But you don't realize_

_The fun in desiring something and fighting for it._

_While we watch the falling evening sun_

"_Things that sink are so beautiful"_

_If your heart is okay with that_

_Well, that's okay, but_

_I am always aiming higher_

_In order to see the things that can only be seen from there_

_I'm prepared to lose things as well_

_In order to surpass the things that must be surpassed._

Tezuka looked at the freshman prodigy fondly. He sure is getting better and better in everything he does. Not only tennis.

"Hoi hoi! Wasn't that fantastic? Now, we have Atobe Keigo singing Riyuu!" Kikumaru said excitedly. There was no doubt that everybody, even the MCs themselves, are feeling ecstatic.

Well, again, cheers erupted from both speakers and audience. Trust Atobe Keigo to keep up his ego.

**Snap**. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

_I want to know the reason why you are sad_

_But it seems that all will be lost if I reach out_

_Upon whose fault were you hurt by_

_I won't ask such a thing_

_It's alright to cry until you feel calmer_

_When these composed feelings become too much_

_I want to know the reason why you are sad_

_Even with all my efforts, I cannot protect you_

_Lips deranging the complicated distance_

_But it seems that all will be lost if I reach out._

As usual, with a snap of his fingers, and the same old "ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na", the diva's turn in the spotlight ended.

"That's wonderful, nya! Now, last but not least, we have Fuji Syuusuke, singing Shutter Chansu Wa Ichido Dake!"

The last performance. The last song. The last chance. Tezuka was inwardly hoping for Ryoma to win this. But he was concerned about the mystery prize. What if it was one of Inui's wacky concoctions? Then, he would drink the juice for the golden eyed boy.

_There's just one perfect time to take a photo!_

_One instant to engrave time_

_As if I'm taking photos inside my heart_

_It's wondrous…_

_On a Sunday where the roadside trees that dance with the passing wind are shining,_

_I take a detour on the way to the photo studio on the outskirts of town_

_Stopping on the way is fun sometimes_

_If I capture it into the viewfinder I looked into, _

_I won't let it escape anymore_

_There's just one perfect time to take a photo!_

_It tickles my heart_

_As if I'm smiling as widely as I can, no matter the scenery_

_It's wondrous…_

"Now, it's time for you to vote! May we have all the finalists up on stage while the voting is in process?" Kikumaru gestured for the remaining three contestants to gather up on stage.

Tezuka wanted to panic. If Ryoma really won, and the prize was Inui juice. The results would be disastrous. He was not so keen on having Ryoma win this contest now.

"Hoi! And the results are out! Echizen Ryoma has 66% of the number of votes, 22% goes to Atobe Keigo and 11% goes to Fuji Syuusuke! Congratulations Echizen Ryoma! You have just won this contest and won a mystery prize! And as for that mystery prize, it shall be presented to you by our very own captain of the Seigaku tennis club! Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Kikumaru's eyes twinkled.

Tezuka had a bad feeling about this. He did not have any prize, let alone a mystery prize. But he nevertheless, walked to the stage. He looked at Fuji and Kikumaru questioningly. When he got close enough to Ryoma, Fuji pushed him forward.

Senpai and kouhai's lips met. Tezuka felt so hot he thought he was going to melt.

**Doki doki. Doki doki.**

After what seemed like eternity, they broke apart, eyes only meant for each other.

"Buchou…"

"Call me Kunimitsu."

* * *

A/N: so that's the ending. how was it? i bet it wasnt up to your standards. sigh. I wanted Atobe to sing Dream Maker, but you know, I can't find the lyrics. Once again, please review, no flames, and tell me if you want a sequel or not. :D

Advertisement AGAIN: Prince of Singing: Epilogue (Note, this is not THE sequel)

She stole his heart


	7. Epilogue

A/N: I decided to do an epilogue for Prince of Singing. This is not the sequel! I might not even make a sequel. Lol. It depends. If 10 or more people vote for sequel (you can do so at my profile), I shall make a sequel :D R&R no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Note: Bold is for sounds, Italics in this chapter is for the letter, and phone conversations, you'll know when you read it.

Warning: Tezuka OOC (I think)

**

* * *

****Epilogue**

It was exactly a week after that fundraiser, 14 days, 336 hours, 20160 minutes, 1209600 seconds. Anyway, it didn't turn out as disastrous as he expected and he did gain something very valuable. Even though Ryoma wasn't the romantic type, he still agreed to go out with Tezuka. And since that kiss on stage, rumors had been wild. The going out thing just confirmed everyone's suspicion. But somehow, Tezuka had a weird feeling that he had been set up. Not just by Fuji.

And so, the stoic captain decided to ask certain people what they knew about Fuji's scheme. After tennis practice (the tennis courts were back to normal), he requested Kaidou to give him some time.

"Kaidou, what do you know?"

"Fsshhhh, you and Echizen are going out?"

"…forget it."

Kaidou was out. One down.

The next is Oishi.

"Oishi, what do you know about Fuji's plan?"

Oishi went into total mother hen frenzy. "What? Fuji has a plan? Oh no! Is it some blackmailing scheme? Are you being threatened, Tezuka? You must tell me! No, wait! Are you hurt? Did anybody get kidnapped? Who did Fuji blackmail? Was it you? Or maybe it's Echizen! What if his cat got catnapped? We need to inform everybody in the school! We have to get everybody to evacuate this place-"

"Oishi! Calm down. Nobody is hurt." Tezuka sighed inwardly as he tried to console the mother hen.

Two out. He drifted aimlessly around the school premises, hoping to meet some kind soul who could tell him what exactly Fuji had done. As he walked pass the science labs, he did not notice Inui working diligently in there. You can't blame him, he is deep in his own thoughts (and Inui was preparing his new juice). But when he thought of the data master, he retraced his steps back to the science labs.

"Inui." He alerted the bespectacled third year.

"Ah, Tezuka. How may I help you? Or should I say, how may you help me? I have just been inventing this new juice. Would you like to try it? I have yet to name it though. Perhaps you might want to suggest-"

Tezuka cleared his throat. "I will not drink that. I'm here to just ask you something, not be your guinea pig in some experiment."

"Yes, I might help you, if not for the fact that you just insulted my creations." Inui looked mildly offended but still wearing that hopeful grin.

"…sorry," the brunette apologized, without showing any hint of remorse on his face.

"Apology not sincere, not accepted." These data masters could be really stubborn.

"Don't make me give you laps," Tezuka warned.

"Fair enough. Anyway, let's just get to the point. There's a 99% chance you have come to ask about Fuji's plan."

"Aa."

"Sad to say, I don't know much as I wasn't involved. How could I be when I was already eliminated in the first round? This is so unfair. They obviously don't know how to appreciate fine music. As I was saying, there's a 90% chance that it is because of Fuji that you two are dating. You should really thank him, you know. That's all. Case closed. Now if you don't mind, I want to go back inventing this wonderful juice." Inui stated, glasses glinting as he said "unless, of course, you want to try it out?"

Tezuka quickly excused himself from the room, not wanting to drink it. So Inui thinks that he should that that sadist? No way. Not until he finds out what really is happening.

Kaidou, Oishi and Inui were out. And he could not possibly ask Ryoma, Kawamura and Fuji. That leaves…

"Momoshiro."

"Yes, buchou?"

"…never mind." There was absolutely no point in asking this power player. He wouldn't know anyway.

"Is it about you and Echizen? You can't hide things from me na, you can't hide things from me yo." Momoshiro smirked.

"…10 laps."

"Hai, hai. But don't forget what I said!" And he was off doing his laps.

Tezuka was a little pleased about what Momoshiro said though. Which was the reason why he got off that lightly. Sort of.

Seven down, one more to go.

Kikumaru is nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere that seemed relatively possible. Seriously. In the end, he just called Kikumaru.

"_Hoi hoi. Kikumaru Eiji here. I'm currently only here in spirit but if you would please kindly leave a message after the beep I would be there in person. BEEP." _The answering machine answered.

"Aa, Kikumaru. It's Tezuka. I wanted to ask you something. Call me back as soon as you can." Tezuka cut the line off.

_Looks like I will have to wait until Kikumaru calls me. _Just then, his phone rang.

"Aa. Tezuka here."

"_Tezuka, ore-sama has heard that you are trying to find out more about your matchmaker. Is that true?"_

"Atobe?"

"_Who do you think ore-sama is. Now answer the question."_

"Aa. I suppose so." Tezuka was glad that his sigh could not be heard over the phone. This captain of Hyoutei tennis club just had to interfere with everything.

"_Do you want ore-sama's help then? Haah?"_

"No thanks. I'll work it out just fine."

"_Since ore-sama is feeling generous today, ore-sama shall enlighten you peasant on the situation. You see, Fuji noticed how you and that Echizen brat had feelings for each other, so-"_

Tezuka cut the line off. How dare that monkey king insult Ryoma. It was like signing his own death sentence. Too bad he wasn't in Seigaku, or else he would be dead.

**Riiiiing.**

Tezuka noticed his phone ringing only after his rage had subsided.

"_Hoi hoi. Tezuka! You wanted me to call?"_ Kikumaru's voice, every so cheerful, came through his phone.

"Aa. What do you know about Fuji's plan?" Finally. He would get the answers he was seeking for at last.

"_Oh. So you want to know about that."_ Kikumaru said disappointedly.

"Yes. What else?"

"_I thought you wanted advice on dating, nya!"_

"…get to the point."

"_Right. Well, Fujiko thought you two looked cute together so he planned this whole thing to set you two up, nya. He involved some people as well so it would work better. Isn't it obvious? Tezuka, really, you really are blunt when it comes to romance."_ Kikumaru gave an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks."

"_You're welcome! And you better go thank Fujiko, nya. Without him, you wouldn't even be dating ochibi now."_

"I'll bear that in mind."

"_Okay! I have to go now. Ja ne."_

So he really had to thank Fuji. Well, he would do it. Eventually. _No_, he shook his head (good thing there wasn't anybody around), _just get it over and done with_.

The next day, he found Fuji in his classroom during break time.

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?" The blue eyed tensai looked expectantly at him.

Tezuka hesitated for a second. Was it even worth it? Then finally a "Thank you." To his own surprise, there was even a hint of sincerity.

"Saa, you're welcome. Just make use of that opportunity wisely. You won't have a second chance, you know."

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku tennis club?" Somehow, a butler wearing a fine black suit entered the classroom, carrying a letter on a silver platter.

"Aa."

"This is for you, sir."

As Tezuka took the letter, the butler disappeared in a flash. Tezuka opened the letter and read it, with Fuji reading it behind his shoulders.

_Tezuka – _

_HOW DARE YOU CUT ORE-SAMA OFF. ORE-SAMA THOUGHT YOU WERE WORTHY OF HEARING ORE-SAMA'S BEAUTIFUL VOICE. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OR ORE-SAMA WILL MAKE SURE YOUR PEASANT HEAD ROLLS. UNDERSTAND? Be awed by ore-sama's generosity for sparing you this time round. Just because ore-sama let you off now does not mean you can do it again. Don't make ore-sama lose ore-sama's trust in you. And regarding the subject earlier, since you cut the line off, ore-sama shall not tell you anymore. This is the consequences of your actions. Repent, peasant. And as of that contest, ore-sama is the rightful winner. Your little Echizen won because it is held in your school. Even though ore-sama is famous, ore-sama is not that well known in a peasant school. If you dare, ore-sama shall host another competition to see who is the rightful winner._

_PS. As ore-sama thinks you are worthy of seeing ore-sama's beautiful handwriting, ore-sama is writing this letter to you. Be awed by ore-sama's beautiful handwriting._

_King of Hyoutei,_

_Rightful winner of the singing contest,_

_Atobe Keigo – ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na_

"Saa, that's Atobe Keigo to you then." Fuji Syuusuke chuckled softly.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end for this fic. Please R&R no flames! I really really appreciate all those reviews. Once again, please vote if you want a sequel at my profile :D oh, and I decided to make this a new fic, I don't know why. Haha.


End file.
